Survivor Search Inc
by Dalem
Summary: They were from a warrior race of mercenaries, and were hired to destroy an empire- and they did just that. But when they get back home they find that their planet was no more. Now in their search for answers they found out one thing: Goku had the answers


I've always wondered how such a strong species such as the Saiya-jins could be so easily wiped out. As soon as their planet was destoryed in the series they were reduced to four. And what doesn't make sense is they were capable of space travel. So there were only four Saiya-jins off planet when it was destroyed? I don't buy that. There must have been more going on then that. This story is a reflection on what I think happened. This story will easily be turning into an epic so keep checking in!  
  
Survivor Search Inc.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Destruction   
  
Luthos scanned the area trying to search for any sign of life while Liana bounced the bleached skull from her forehead to her knee then balanced it on her foot like a soccer ball. "Found anything yet?" she asked as she started bouncing the skull from one knee to another. "I'm going to check out that area." Luthos announced.   
  
"Ohhh, not again!" Liana kicked the skull up high and when it came back down she crushed it in her hands in frustration. "There is nothing left! We've been over this planet a dozen times!" Luthos continued searching the horizon, his scouter remained blank. "Look this is the last spot after this."   
  
"We'll check out the next hill and dale? Brother, we have not seen one survivor in a week! They are all dead. Let's go home before we join them." She stared intently at him.   
  
"Last time you said that we found a resistance, remember?"   
  
"Ah, that ragged band of twenty, starving to death, but swearing they would raise their empire back up. And they are dead! 3 months dead no less! There is nothing but bones and ruins, let's go home!" Liana shook her head and turned her back to him.   
  
The Saiya-jin twins, after nine years, had completed the task. They were sent to destroy the mighty Empire of Numious far to the Northern Universe as mere babies. The Empire was a tightly knit government made of seventeen systems. They had technology that made them able to have a lifespan average of 500 years and the ability to travel from one end of their empire to another within days. Not to mention having the destructive capability to destroy any system at one time. When the Saiya-jin were children the Numious government thought of it as a kind of game to capture them and taunt and ridicule their efforts. But they got older, and stronger and suddenly the Numious found out they were dangerous. A city was destroyed. And the twins barely escaped with their lives. A war began and they were always injured and many times almost killed, every time to come back stronger.   
  
Then it became easy. They would destroy a space station, or a moon and send the Empire reeling. The citizens grew fearful and fled. The twins began destroying one planet at a time, waiting weeks before striking again as the Empire began to crumble. Then a couple planets were selected to be spared and the twins systematically wiped out the populace inhabiting the planets. Then there were less and less people, and the job was done. The Empire and its citizens were destroyed, and some choice planets left to sell.   
  
Luthos sighed, "so we go back to Vegeta-sai? And what are we going to do after that? We'll get to destroy this or that planet here and there? And what if there is something left here?"   
  
"The sanitization team will get whoever is left here and whatever monotonous life awaiting on Vegeta-sai will be better than digging for nonexistent survivors here. Shall we go?" Liana swore if he said anything contrary to leaving she would kill him. She started pacing, thinking about it. 'How am I going to beat him, I know he's not going to leave. I'll open with my best attack, the Scather, then.' she kept pacing, her arms crossed, and her eyes upon the ground. Luthos watched her pacing for several minutes. 'Boy, I didn't know it was this bad, we may as well go home before she goes stir-crazy,' he watched her pace a bit more then announced, "Well, let's get back to Vegeta-sai!" Liana let loose a multi- fireball attack and was about to follow up with a physical attack. OOPPPS!'Great! Now I have to wait for him to wake up!'   
  
******   
  
Luthos finally woke up and found his sister nearby sitting on a rock looking at him.   
  
"Finally awake?" She walked towards him carrying a large bundle. "Food and water for you. I also put enough supplies in our pods, and I powered them up. So we can leave any time."   
  
"Well I wanted to wait 24 hours so I could say good-bye to the place," he whispered. "What?" Liana looked at him blankly. "I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU WHEN YOU PUMMELED ME!!!"   
  
Liana narrowed her eyes. She threw the bag of food at him then stormed off yelling to none, "Why do I have to have a sentimental fool for a brother?"   
  
******   
  
It took many years to get to the Empire of Numious, and many years to get to Vegeta-sai. Even when traveling at near light speed they aged three years before they reached their destination, making them fifteen.   
  
Many times they stopped to stretch their legs and reenergize their pods. The two enjoyed the trip immensely, but they were looking forward to being told they performed a job well done. During their pit stops they would talk about what they expected Vegeta-sai to be like, what their parents would be like and what they wanted to do in the future. Finally, they were there.   
  
******   
  
"Hey, sis, we're going to be home within the hour! Wanna watch?"   
  
Liana rubbed her eyes as she woke from hyper sleep. "Yeah," she yawned.   
  
They saw several planets awashed in light from their red sun and they eagerly pressed their faces at the glass looking for the glimpse of Vegeta-sai. They only saw asteroids where Vegeta-sai should have been.   
  
"Shouldn't we have seen it by now?" Liana asked.   
  
"Yeah, but you can't." Luthos concluded.   
  
"Well, maybe we are in the wrong system."   
  
"It's the right system, you see the asteroids?" he asked.   
  
"Yes?" Liana wrinkled her forehead.   
  
"That is all that is left of Vegeta-sai." 


End file.
